Fall For Love
by maryeemeeh
Summary: As Snow White struggles to find her place as Queen in her Kingdom, she becomes conflicted with her own feelings towards the Huntsman who keeps the truth behind the one who freed her from the spell in exchange for her happiness with William. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ After watching Snow White and the Huntsman, I fell in love with the pairing and I just had to write a continuation of their story. I enjoyed the film with the unexpected romance and twist they added to the story of Snow White. Just loved it. This story is set right after the end of the film.

_Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT own Snow White and the Huntsman. This is simply fan-fiction and for entertainment purposes.

_Summary:_ As Snow White struggles to find her place as Queen in her Kingdom, she becomes conflicted with her own feelings towards the Huntsman who keeps the truth behind the one who freed her from the spell in exchange for her happiness with William.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The coronation of the beloved Snow White has ended as everyone gathered in the grand dining hall to continue with the festivities. Orchestrated music resonated vibrantly in the room and a buffet-style of food that lined the long, decorated oak wood table against the marbled walls left many guests full with satisfaction. The dark, somber mood that once filled the castle when the evil Ravenna took over as Queen, was suddenly replaced with light and joy that was so infectious, it was as though the evil Queen has never existed in their eyes. Life after years of darkness seemed impossible to mend, but somehow Snow White was able to lift her people's spirits up and put an end to the darkness that have plagued so many lives.

The grand dining hall filled up quickly as Snow White became surrounded with people from different villages offering their gifts and thanks to their new Queen. She could only accept and offer a smile of gratitude as the fear of running her entire Kingdom began to elude and overwhelmed her thoughts. She was only late in her adolescent years, nearly reaching adulthood, and to be given such responsibility with no proper training nor experience to run a Kingdom seemed like an impossible task given to a child. But as she looked at the desperate eyes of young women sparked with hope, beauty and love that was once taken from them all these years, Snow White knew deep down she could not disappoint her people and that it was her duty to bring back life of prosperity and happiness.

As Snow continued to be approached by her loyal subjects, offering their ideas and input about restoring the Kingdom, she managed to escape through the crowd and find a moment of solitude as she entered another room that led to an empty long corridor. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, leaning against the cold marble walls, as she shuts her eyes and takes a deep, slow breath—relieved by the moment of silence she desperately needed after an overwhelming long day of celebrations. Suddenly, Snow felt out of place; felt undeserving to the title as Queen and yet so many people are counting on her to run a Kingdom that her father once successfully led. But what does she know about ruling? About being a Queen? About restoring the damages and the lives of so many people?_ Nothing_.

Snow was trapped in her own troubled thoughts of unrelenting fear and uncertainty that she was unaware of her surroundings as a familiar voice suddenly alerted her senses and brought her back to a reality that she now must face. "My Queen?" A light gasp escaped from her pale red lips as she quickly turned around to face the Huntsman whose hair was tied back and face slightly shaved; he looked many years younger, and quite handsome. He was very skilled at hunting that he can appear anywhere without making a single sound. Snow felt her heart jump at the sight of him as a small smile crept over her face. Her troubled thoughts seemed to no longer matter at the moment as she temporarily pushes them aside. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." He spoke as he bowed respectfully before his Queen.

"No, Huntsman."

"Eric," he uttered as their gaze met in an intense stare. Snow suddenly felt weak in his presence as she leaned against the walls to keep from falling. "You can call me Eric."

Snow nodded her head in response. "Very well, Eric."

"Do you mind if I ask…" he paused in mid-sentenced and continued on without any objection from the Queen, "but what are you doing here alone, your majesty? Shouldn't you be with the others celebrating?"

Snow averted from his curious gaze and sighed deeply at the thought. Although she has never really shared meaningful conversations with another after being locked up in a cell for many years, she finds herself confiding in the young Huntsman. After all, they've been through so much together and owed him a lifetime of debt. She trusted him with her life and with her words. "I don't think I can do this." She confessed as panic became evident in her blue green eyes that flickered in the dim light that ran along the hallway.

The Huntsman only smiled at her. He could sense the vulnerability in her; so pure and innocent. But behind such uncertainty in her eyes, there was strength and courage which he admired whole-heartedly. "Yes you can."

"How can you be so sure?" She turned to the Huntsman and found herself only a few inches away from him. The two shared a moment of silence locked into each other's eyes leaving Snow utterly speechless. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She thought trying to make sense of the _"feelings"_ she suddenly felt for the Huntsman. But who wouldn't feel for someone who encompasses such bravery, who would put their own life in danger to protect and save another? It just seemed natural for Snow to care deeply for the Huntsman as he shown her by his act of loyalty.

"Because I believe in you," he responded as Snow White shook her head of previous thoughts and returned his soft gaze. "And I know with all my heart that you will be a great Queen."

Snow White and the Huntsman stood there for what appeared to be an eternity, engulfed in each other's eyes; completely lost in them as they try to read the other's thoughts and make sense of it all. The Huntsman was immensely captivated by Snow's beauty and the mere kindness she had shown him despite the circumstances that sent him to the evil Ravenna to do her bidding in exchange for his dead wife, Sara. He could never forgive himself as the memories of losing his wife, and nearly losing Snow White lingered in his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" The young Queen asked worriedly as the Huntsman stepped back, never leaving her gaze. He had to stop himself from going any further with the Queen; from doing something that may offend her as he held back the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her once more.

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up from the dead?" He asked, almost mischievously as Snow furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. The night when he confessed how she reminded him so much of his wife clouded his thoughts, and he feared that Snow may have witnessed it all and evoke feelings of disapproval.

"No." She looked down sadly at the thought. "I just remembered seeing Ravenna." Snow White shuts her eyes, remembering every horrid detail; from Ravenna using dark magic to impersonate William and deceive her heart to the poisonous apple that led to her death. The evil that Ravenna possessed seemed to haunt her in her dreams and in every waking moment.

"I was there, watching you. Your skin was cold to the touch, and you were lifeless." Snow White could see the pain in the Huntsman's eyes as he continued on. "When I left you, you were dead. How was it possible that you came back to life?"

Snow White smiled. "Only the most powerful thing in the world can break Ravenna's spell." The Huntsman remained silent as he listens intently to his Queen, "true love's kiss."

His lips parted in disbelief. Could it be true? Was he the one that broke Ravenna's spell to free Snow White from a deep sleep? If so, what did it all mean? But before he could utter another word, they were interrupted by one's unexpected presence that left them slightly startled.

"Your majesty?"

Snow White and the Huntsman both turned around, only to be greeted by the Duke Hammond's son William who was staring between the two in mere curiosity. He looked at the Huntsman and then at his Queen who exchange a warm smile at his way. He bowed before her. "My apologies, I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"No, William. It's fine." Snow White spoke gently as her gaze lingered in his. The Huntsman noticed the gleam in her eyes that showed of love as she stared longingly at her childhood friend. Although, he knew what he shared with the Queen can never compare to the longtime friendship she has with William, it is evident that he stand no chance with Snow White. How can she ever fall in love with a widow who drinks his way in sorrow and despair, who cared for nothing and lived life in complete darkness? Her heart already belonged to someone else; someone who was the opposite of himself; and he could not be anymore content for their future together. If Snow White were to marry, Eric believed in his heart that William was the only one worthy of the Queen's affections, and he felt relieved to know that she will be in good hands under his protection and love. "What is it, William?" She asked.

"My father wishes to speak with you." He said formally as he acknowledges the Huntsman with a nod of respect. Eric returned the gesture.

"Very well," The Queen turned to the Huntsman. "Eric. Thank you for keeping me company."

He bowed as he looked up at her and smiled, "The pleasure was all mine, your majesty." He watched on as William escorted her back to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! I will do my best to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I appreciate those who sent in their reviews. They really keep me motivated, so thank you for taking in the time to share your thoughts. I don't think I've received so many story alerts after one chapter in a short amount of time before, so it means alot that this story potentially appeals to your interest. *grins* I love reading what you all have to say, so please don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You did very well in there, your majesty. I'm quite impressed." William spoke fondly to his Queen as soon as their meeting with the Duke and the Lords has adjourned for the day. Snow White hid behind his gaze as she looked down and coyly blushes.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled cheekily as they entered the courtyard of the castle where they were greeted by a few soldiers, commoners and servants passing by. The afternoon sun was shining luminously in the distant skies; leaving rays of sunlight in every part of the castle, giving it the spark of life that was nonexistent for the past fifteen years. William and Snow White made their way towards the garden where Snow White's mother used to grow different species of flowers; from daffodils, to lilies to roses that radiated in bright colors even during the long winter months. The garden remained untouched throughout Revenna's reign as it stood before them with so much life and endless beauty; even the darkest of powers can never destroy it.

"Do you remember our times here when we were children?" He asked, breaking the silence that mounted between them as Snow White looked down and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, you couldn't stop picking on the leaves and throwing them at me." She laughed. "I remembered your father being so upset with you."

William chuckled lightly at the memory. "Thanks to your mother, I did not have to endure such punishments." He smirked as they continued walking along a narrowed path, embracing the gentle breeze, mixed with the fresh smell of roses and fruits growing nearby, and the glorious land that their Kingdom has to offer. William peered at Snow White from the corner of his eye, mesmerize by such beauty and elegance; it nearly took his breath away. It has been a joyous few days since Snow White's coronation; with most of his days spent with Snow White, guiding her through the reparations and discussions of politics while also sharing a few moments of laughter and reliving childhood memories.

They walked over to a small fountain built in the center of the garden and stood there in brief silence, enjoying each other's company with nature's beauty. "Your majesty?"

Snow White groaned despondently. "Oh please, William. You must not be so formal with me. I've known you for years. You can call me by my name."

He looked at her and smiled. It pleased him that despite all these years apart, nothing has changed between them. "My apologies,_ my lady,_" William teased as she shot him a look of annoyance that later softens in his gaze.

"What's troubling you, William?" She asked, noticing the distant look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"About what my father said…" William paused as his Queen listens intently, "you know, marriage…" Snow White averted from his nervous gaze as the subject of love and marriage began to linger in her thoughts. Though discussing it made her feel slightly uncomfortable-she felt a sense of calm in his presence. She was ready to discuss their possible future together without an audience of the Duke and Lords to interfere with her judgment. "I just want you to know that I won't force you into something you're not ready for." There was a moment of silence as Snow White meets his eyes; this time they were full of love and contentment, she knew that after all these years his intentions has always been pure and honest. "I will wait for you as long as you let me. I wouldn't want you to marry because of the politics that govern our Kingdom, but because it was out of love."

She smiled, pleased by his words as it weakened her knees and brighten her heart. "Thank you, William." He held a red rose between them and graciously offered it to his Queen as she lightly gasped in surprise. Snow White became lost in his eyes once again as she closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Huntsman stood in the middle of the courtyard, enjoying the afternoon sun wandering aimlessly and exploring the castle grounds while being greeted by strangers along the way when he was suddenly caught in mid-surprised as he glanced over at Snow White and William sharing a kiss from a distance. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down solemnly for a brief moment before revealing a small smile that only evoked feelings of happiness for the Queen. This was what he wanted for her, but deep down he felt a sense of lost—as though a vital part of his life was missing and yearning to be fulfilled. Suddenly feelings of exuberance and joy he felt earlier was now replaced with sadness and regret for even looking at their way. He shook his head and dismissed any thoughts or feelings of sorrow as he continued walking in the opposite direction, only to be greeted by the dwarves that stood in his path.

"Hello, mate!" The eldest dwarf Muir was the first to greet the Huntsman as he slightly stumbled before them. "I hope we didn't startle you." The dwarf chuckled as it left the Huntsman feeling disgruntled by their company.

"I'm well, thank you." He muttered out of sarcasm as he stepped aside to pass, only to be blocked by another. "If you can excuse me-"

"And where do you think you're going, Huntsman?" Gort smirked, who many would consider ill-tempered among the dwarves.

Eric groaned impatiently as he stood still in defeat and looked briefly over his shoulder where he spotted Snow White and William now emerging from the garden hand in hand for everyone else to see. "Well, isn't that delightful." One muttered as the dwarves all stared at their direction in awe before turning back to the Huntsman, whose gaze remains fixated on the Queen. A distant sigh escaped from his lips, which did not go unnoticed, as he finally looked away and faced the dwarves who mirrored the same curious expressions on their faces. He raised a brow, "what?"

The dwarves exchanged questioning looks. "You're in love with the Queen, aren't you?" Muir exclaimed as the others mumbled among themselves in agreement. "How could I not see this before?"

The Huntsman could only part his lips in disbelief. "Have you gone mad?"

"Oh, Huntsman," the eldest laughed a little. "You can't fool us dwarves. We may be small, but we have eyes that can see through the heart."

There was a moment of silence as the Huntsman averted from their curious gazes. The dwarves noticed the sadness in the depths of his blue eyes as they share looks of sympathy for their male companion. "You must tell her how you feel." Muir's son Quert inquired as the Huntsman grunted in dismay.

"No," he retorted. "She has other matters to worry about. Besides," the Huntsman paused in mid-sentenced before continuing on dejectedly, "her heart belongs to William."

"How can you be so sure, mate?" Muir asked curiously as it only aggravated the Huntsman some more. He refused to discuss his feelings with anyone; let alone discuss matters of the heart that would only leave him in despair. But before he could respond and politely excuse himself from the dwarves, Snow White suddenly makes her way towards them without him noticing.

"Your majesty," the dwarves bowed delightedly to their Queen in unison as the Huntsman quickly turned around, taken aback by her presence as he too bowed before her.

"My Queen…" he spoke rather nervously as he slowly looks up to meet her gaze. She smiled.

"I hope all is well, Huntsman."

He briefly paused to contain his composure, "Why yes, your majesty."

"We were just talking about you, my Queen." Muir spoke up as the Huntsman shot him a look. The eldest dwarf ignored him as his gaze remained locked on Snow White. "We are forever grateful to you, your majesty, and I know you will bring nothing but happiness to this world."

Snow White exchanged a warm smile in gratitude. "Thank you, and I will do my best to not fail you, wise dwarf."

A moment of silence lingered in the air as the dwarves exchanged awkward looks. "Well, we will let you two be. I'm sure there are matters that must be discussed among yourselves." Muir smiled as he turned to the Huntsman and winked mischievously at his way. The Huntsman only glared at him as he watched the others follow swiftly behind.

"What did he mean by matters to discuss?" Snow White asked curiously as soon as they were left alone.

"I'm not sure." He uttered nervously. The Huntsman could feel his heart beating rapidly as silence hung over them once more. There was something about Snow White that gave him a magical effect that no other woman besides his deceased wife possessed. He lost his strength, let alone his ability to compose himself in her presence. He needed a distraction; something that would prevent him from acting foolishly and out of character before she starts to notice and questions him.

"I have something to give you. Will you come with me?"

The Huntsman simply nodded as he willingly followed the Queen inside the castle, up the grand staircase made of marble floors that led to a long corridor, lit with rows of candles. Two guards stood in front of two tall wooden doors as they bowed before Snow White before opening the doors to her chambers. The Huntsman entered the room slowly as the doors shut securely behind them.

"Wow," the Huntsman breathed as he observes their surroundings in utter amazement. The room was vibrantly lit by chandeliers that hung exquisitely above the ceiling, with velvet-colored walls lined in paints of gold to match the covers of Snow's bed and drapes that hung freely on the windows. A painting of Snow White's father and mother stood against one side of the wall as it left a lingering smile on his face. It was no surprise that Snow White got her natural beauty from her mother.

"I apologize for the delay." His attention was then brought back to Snow White who was on the other side of the room, fidgeting over some of her belongings until she found what she was looking for clasped in her hand. He watched admiringly as she motioned gracefully towards him. "Here, this should be enough to last you for awhile." The Huntsman reluctantly took the small black pouch and untied the gold strings to reveal gold coins that filled up to the top. His eyes widened in disbelief as she smiled at the Huntsman's reaction, "just as promised. If you need more, you only ask."

He immediately closed the pouch, overwhelmed with such rewards-it felt unsettling with the weight in his hand. "Forgive me, your majesty but I cannot accept this." He took her hand and returned the pouch of gold as he enclosed it with her fingers.

She frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It was never about the gold, my Queen." He spoke earnestly as Snow White lingered in his sincere gaze. "I've done everything in my power to protect you and bring you here because it was the right thing to do. I don't need anything in return. You've given me something I never thought I could ever feel again." The Huntsman stopped before realizing what he was about to stay. He hoped the Queen would not make him elaborate any further, and luckily for him, she didn't.

Her lips slightly parted as she sensed the change in the young Huntsman she grew to admire and respect. He has become the man she knew he could be. Surely, she wanted to show him her gratitude for all that he has done. "There must be something that I can offer you; something that you want?"

The Huntsman's soft gaze fell on her as he studied her features carefully; from her compelling blue green eyes displayed of compassion and beauty to her rosy lips he yearned to touch with his own. But as he began to move a few inches towards the Queen, the image of Snow White and William in the garden suddenly invaded his thoughts as he stopped and looked down to his dismay. "You have given me everything, your majesty. Because of you, I've become whole again." There was a moment of brief silence as Snow White genuinely smiled at his kind words. "But I have done everything you've asked. There is nothing left for me here, or any other reason for me to stay." She slightly parted her lips as he slowly meets her sharp gaze once more. "With your permission, my Queen, I wish to leave and return to my village."

Snow White looked at him in surprised as it left her feeling distress at the thought of losing someone she had grown fond with over the past few days. She never thought her Huntsman would leave her side; at least not during her early days as Queen. She needed him; needed his guidance; his protection, but most importantly—she needed his companionship. "Leave?" The Queen uttered in disbelief. "Are you unhappy here, Eric?"

"No," he retorted, followed by a warm smile. "You have shown me a great deal of happiness, my Queen. I have nothing to be unhappy about." The Huntsman paused, even though he knew it was not entirely true. "But I must move on with my life, and so do you as Queen."

She looked away from his fixed gaze, trying to make sense of it all, but does not fight against his wishes. "If that's what you desire, Eric I will not stand in your way."

He nodded.

"But before you go, can you do me one last task?" She asked with pleading eyes that were so persuasive and hard to resist; it made the Huntsman let out a defeating sigh.

"Anything for the Queen," he smirked mischievously, followed by a bow to lighten the mood.

She smiled at the gesture. "Would you stay a bit longer then?" She asked as the Huntsman wrinkled his forehead, wondering why Snow White wishes for him to stay. But he tossed the thought aside and listened tentatively to the Queen. He would do anything for her, even if it meant risking his life all over again. "You've become a valuable person in my life, Eric," she began, "and it would mean the world to me if you attend my wedding." She smiled as he felt his heart drop underneath him. _'Wedding?'_ he thought in mere disbelief as the news caught him off guard. He knew Snow White would marry William someday, but never did he thought it would happen so soon.

His lips parted, unable to utter a word of congratulations, let alone breathe as he felt his world crumble before him. Although, the Queen mean no harm—he felt emotionally tormented by such a simple request. How can he endure a couple more days watching his newfound love give her heart to someone else? But he contained his composure, bit his tongue from refusing as he let out a forced smile and nodded, _yes_.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to send in your reviews! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Birds chirped in harmony as the sound of trumpets rang in synchronizing rhythm. The Kingdom rejoiced as word got around that the newly crowned Queen, Snow White will marry the Duke's son, William and become King in just a matter of days. Decorations of white lilies and vines have already hung evenly on large stone pillars as a red carpet elegantly covered the castle grounds from the bridge to the main entrance gatehouse. Everyone was excited for their Queen as many celebrated; parading in the streets with endless music and dancing until the following morning to join in again in the festivities.

The exuberance that filled the air during Snow White's coronation was again lifted with a sense of love and appreciation as it brought many people together from all over the Kingdom to embrace the future royal couple. However, seeing the excitement in so many eager eyes did not suit well for the lonesome Huntsman as he attempted to show what's left of his happiness with a weak smile and nod of approval to passing strangers who masked the same enthusiasm on their faces. He felt as though he was alone in this world—no one to help erase the feelings and the hurt he had bestowed upon himself.

It was already late in the afternoon as the sun displayed tinges of orange and yellow hue in the sky as it prepares to set over the distant horizon. Light seeped through the pane windows of the Huntsman's quarters in the one of the castle's towers where he spent most of his time pondering in sadness while also avoiding everyone else, especially Snow White's presence. Luckily for him, it has been several days since they last spoken or seen each other. The Queen was occupied with council meetings and wedding arrangements—let alone running an entire Kingdom—she would have no time for his company. He wanted to be happy for the Queen, but can't seem to whole-heartedly accept it no matter how hard he tried to let go of the anguish. Each day, however, became slightly easier the more he distance himself from Snow White while also keeping in mind that it was only a matter of days till they can finally go their separate ways.

A sudden knock on the door brought him back to his reverie as he reluctantly got up from his spot in front of the fireplace to open the door. He did not expect any company, nor wished to see anybody as it left him feeling disgruntled. The Huntsman then moved swiftly to the other side of the room and opened the door, only to be greeted by the future King who was to marry his true love. The Huntsman lifted his eyebrows as feelings of sorrow were now replaced with mere curiosity. "Um, hello, William," He muttered in surprise, but with welcoming eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

There was a short pause as William curved a small smile.

"May I come in?" He asked politely as the Huntsman stepped aside without protest. A moment of awkward silence hung in the air as William motioned towards the fireplace, observing their surroundings in deep thought. "Are you planning to stay, Huntsman?" He finally spoke with no hint of resentment or disdain in his tone of voice. He had nothing but respect and admiration for the man who protected Snow White and fought alongside with him against Ravenna's dark army to end her reign.

"Only until your marriage to the Queen," he answered politely as William turned around to face him.

"Your company is always welcomed here, Huntsman. You may stay as long as you wish." He spoke sincerely as his gaze softens. "I came here to let you know how grateful I am to you. You've returned Snow White to me and for that, I owe you my life."

The Huntsman nodded his head. As much as he wanted to despise the young man, he found it difficult to find any reason to as he continued to show him such kindness. "You owe me nothing, William." He said carefully. "She needed my help and my protection. And I'd gladly do it all over again if it meant saving her life."

William studied his male companion carefully as brief silence lingered between them. "I see," he uttered as they share a look of understanding. "Very well then, I must go. Thank you for all that you've done, Huntsman." William spoke with a genuine smile. "I also came here to let you know that the Queen wishes to speak with you after the feast tonight."

The Huntsman wrinkled his forehead in bewilderment. Meeting with Snow White was the last thing he wanted to do. He thought by now the Queen may have already forgotten about him. "Why may I ask does the Queen wishes to speak with me?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "I'm only the messenger." He responded as the Huntsman shifted his eyes to the ground and nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Huntsman." William smiled slightly and then left the room.

* * *

"_You must tell her how you feel, mate. Keeping your feelings to yourself will only worsen the heart." _

He could hear Muir's voice of reason still speaking to him as their brief exchange that happened just moments ago lingered in the back of his head. The Huntsman decided to skip the feast, and instead, wandered aimlessly outside the castle, only to stumble upon the dwarves who kept meddling with his feelings and pushing him to confess what his heart truly desires. No matter where he goes, the dwarves were always right there waiting for him; encouraging him for they truly believed that he was meant for Snow White.

_"You were the one that freed her from the spell, Huntsman. You must tell her that it was you; that it was your kiss—true love's kiss—that wakened her." _

But he still didn't know what it all meant nor did he find himself to care as it left him in total bewilderment. Snow White briefly mentioned it to him once before, but dismissed the thought of any truth or validation behind it. To his surprise, however, Muir appeared to know so much about the magic behind true love's kiss, and somehow knew it was _him_ and not William that broke the spell. But how could he be Snow White's one true love when her heart was already meant for someone else? Fortunately for him, his time with the dwarves was short-lived as he now waits patiently for the Queen's arrival.

The celebrations have finally died down just as the sun disappeared and left millions of stars to illuminate the night sky. A distant sigh escaped from his lips as he leaned against the cold stone walls, enjoying the gentle breeze and quiet that temporarily gave him a sense of inner peace he yearned for the past few days. Just as he became lost in the stillness of the night, men and women dressed in exquisite gowns and suits suddenly appeared behind wooden doors that led to the main dining hall. The feast must have already ended as the crowd slowly disperse in the courtyard with distinct chattering occurring among themselves as their voices echoed throughout the walls of the castle. The Huntsman greeted the Duke, followed by the Lords with a nod of respect as they passed him by. He seemed to get the attention of women as they too stared at him, batting their eyelashes as the Huntsman uncomfortably smiles at their direction before turning away.

Snow White and William appeared shortly after as he noticed the Queen's wandering eyes searching among the departed guests. He felt the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile as soon as their eyes met. Her beauty took his breath away as she stepped out in an elegant midnight blue gown with her silky dark brown hair falling flawlessly on her shoulders with the crown nestled brightly on top of her head. Not even the brightest of stars can match the light in the Queen's emerald eyes.

The Huntsman watched on as the Queen quickly averted from his gaze to bid William a goodnight kiss. The two went their separate ways allowing the Huntsman to look down as he could feel Snow White's presence motioning towards him.

"Eric," she spoke softly as the sound of his name slipping from her lips made his heart flicker in delight. He smiled, looking at her as the same magical feeling that made him weak and captivated by the Queen's beauty suddenly took full effect.

"Your, majesty." He greeted with a bow, and with the same thought in mind, the two began to motion towards the garden away from the disappearing crowd.

"You did not attend the feast," Snow White said with hint of disappointment in her soothing voice, "how come?"

He shifted his eyes nervously. "Forgive me, your majesty but I wasn't very hungry nor did I wish to attend." The Queen furrowed her eyebrows as she studies her Huntsman carefully, trying to read past his distant behavior that left her pondering. "I did not mean to offend you." He said to break the silence as he could feel the tension mounting between them.

Snow White looked down despondently, watching her steps before meeting his distant gaze. "Are you avoiding me, Eric?" She asked sadly as it only weakened his heart some more. "I feel as though you no longer want my company."

The Queen has left him frozen, unable to utter a single word as they endured a few moments of awkward silence. "I apologize if I have made you feel that way." He said sincerely. "But the truth is, my Queen…it pains me to be near you." The words caught him by surprise as he shuts his eyes, realizing what he has done. The walls that he had built soon began to crumble before him. The Queen could only stare at him in disbelief as they stopped in front of a bed of roses, engulfed in each other's eyes.

"Have I done anything to offend you?" She asked worriedly as he could feel his heart pacing rapidly with every second, even his strong and, at times, ruthless demeanor can never fool the Queen.

"I wish to not interfere with your happiness." This only made Snow White even more confused as she arched an eyebrow and waits patiently for the Huntsman to elaborate on his words. He lowered his eyes to the ground, only to hear Muir's voice relentlessly speaking to him in the back of his head_. "Tell her…"_

"Eric?" Snow White snapped him out of his fixed trance as he meets her eyes once again. "Something is troubling you." She noted as the depths of his scorching blue eyes exposed vulnerability and a sense of unrelenting fear. "What is it?"

He slightly parted his lips to speak, "Please don't be troubled by me, your majesty. I will be fine." He said, trying to steady his quivering voice as he paused in mid-sentenced to regain his composure. "You have other important matters to worry about."

She took a step closer and unexpectedly places a comforting hand on his shoulder, sending a wave of electricity through his veins. "As I said before, Huntsman…you are of great value to me. Whatever troubles you is also my concern."

He visibly flinched and immediately took her hand off his shoulder. Snow White downcast her eyes for fear of him seeing the hurt, but soon noticed that he has not let go of her hand. She looked up to meet his intense gaze, filled with mixed emotions that suddenly masked her own as she found herself enclosing her fingers with his. Without hesitation, however, the Huntsman gently touched her face as she stared directly into his tantalizing blue eyes that made her body go numb.

"Your majesty," he whispered softly, trying to steady his uneven breath as he shifted his eyes to her lips and then back at her soft emerald gaze that flickered in the moonlight. Snow White could feel her body going weak as his gentle touch and the way he was looking at her made her heart pound irregularly against her chest. She soon felt nervous as the Huntsman began leaning down as though magic permitted him to do so, pulling him to her with no restrain. He watched as she instantly lost her breath and slowly shuts her eyes, powerless to stop it, as he closes the gap between them and lightly touches her trembling lips with his own in a sweet, gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to send in your reviews. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, guys! I had so many versions with this chapter and finally came up with this one. This is slightly short, but a difficult chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I don't understand, mate." Muir and the rest of the dwarves stood in the middle of the Huntsman's quarters, confused as they watch their male companion hastily shove his belongings into a ragged old bag and place his sharpened weapons securely in his belt strapped to his worn coat. Frustration consumed him, though he tried to hide it, as he thought of Snow White and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, knowing that the memory of her will forever haunt him for as long as he lived. He sighed deeply as the overwhelming stench of alcohol lingered in the air.

"The Queen no longer needs my company." He muttered frankly, suppressing any sadness that may play across his features as he took another swig of wine from a nearly empty bottle he later disposed to the ground and shattered. His abrupt behavior took the dwarves by surprise as a wave of concern and fear washed over them. "I'm only respecting the Queen's wishes as should all of you." There was a short pause as he turned around to face the dwarves, masking the same confused and forlorn expressions on their faces. He groaned in response, reluctantly shifting his eyes towards them. "It's best this way, my friends." He later added to their dismay.

The room fell silent with only the crackle from the fire serving as the only sound between them. The dwarves watched on painfully as the Huntsman stumbled back and forth across the room, packing what's left of his belongings for a long journey ahead.

"W-what happened?" One asked cautiously, noting the sadness that lurked in the depths of his blue eyes no matter how hard he tried to conceal it with his cold and daunting demeanor. It was as though darkness once again filled his heart with anger and despair. "Surely there must be an explanation, Huntsman." He could feel the alcohol seep deep into his veins as the questions and the constant bickering left him in utter annoyance.

"There's nothing to explain, do you understand! She wants nothing to do with me!" The Huntsman cried out, his temper flaring as the dwarves slightly jump and stare at him wide-eyed. He averted from their startled gazes as he ran a hand over his golden locks, trying to contain the emotions that suddenly took over him. "You were all wrong." He spoke bitterly, his quivering voice growing quieter, causing the dwarves to feel an overwhelming amount of guilt and discomfort. He then motioned towards the fireplace, his gaze flickering among the flames as he thought of none other than Snow White.

* * *

_The touch of her delicate lips brought him back to life from a world of darkness as his heart began to beat erratically against his chest in an untimely rhythm. He kissed her just as he did the first time, only to feel her lips warm to the touch and move timidly against his. It was one simple kiss, and it was all that he needed to show his true affections._

_The Huntsman slowly moved his head back, almost cautiously as he stared at her emerald eyes, waiting anxiously for a sign of disapproval and resentment from the Queen. Snow White, instead just looked at him—her eyes full of confusion and disbelief as she placed her shaky hand over her lips, fear now playing across her face. He smiled nervously, noticing how rigid and uncomfortable the Queen appeared, and soon felt a wave of doubt clouding his heart._

_"Your majesty?"_

_She immediately averted from his tentative gaze, overwhelmed with mixed thoughts that were now racing in all sorts of directions. She couldn't believe what was happening as she could feel discomfort coil up in the pit of her stomach. Her thoughts went from William, who would have died if he had seen what just occurred, and then back to the kiss that felt so familiar, it was as though it was from a distant memory or dream she could not recall._

_"Snow…"_

_It was the first time the Huntsman spoke of her name as it brought the Queen back from her reverie, slightly touched by the sound of his voice that provided some comfort. She didn't mind it at all. In fact, she preferred being called her real name for the title as Queen may take some time getting used to. _

_Snow White met his intense blue gaze, searching deeply into her emerald ones as she felt her face grew warmer. __"If you wish to not discuss about what just—"_

_"Are you in love with me, Huntsman?" The thought slipped from her lips as he held her gaze and kept himself from faltering in her presence. He lowered his eyes, carefully choosing his words as silence lingered between them._

_"Yes." He whispered, his eyes slowly traveling up to meet hers in search for comfort._

_She frowned slightly. "Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time?" The Huntsman simply nodded as he felt his muscles relax as though the weight on his shoulders has finally been lifted. But the tension was so thick, the relief he felt was only short-lived, he wondered how long the agony was going to last. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked suddenly, her voice slightly rose up as frustration filled her eyes. "Why wait all this time?"_

_The Huntsman shifted his eyes nervously. "I couldn't bear to see you the way you're looking at me right now, your majesty." He spoke softly as confusion and anguish played across her face. "Please forgive me…"_

_Snow White expelled a breath. "I wished you hadn't kissed me, Huntsman." She said carefully as his eyes flew open in surprise and later softened in sadness."What if someone saw us? What if William saw us? Then what?" She retorted as the thought left her feeling ill at ease. "Do you have any idea the trouble that you have caused by falling in love with me?"_

_His lips slightly parted in disbelief. "You think I wanted to fall in love with you?" The Huntsman retorted followed by a scoff that made Snow White visibly flinch. "No, my Queen…I had to fight it. Believe me, the last thing I wanted was to fall in love, but you and our little adventure in the Dark Forest happened." He spat out in sarcasm as the Queen narrowed her eyes at him. _

_"Oh so this is my fault?"_

_"Yes!" He shot back, and later shook his head and dismissed his previous comment. "I mean no!" He heaved a distant sigh as he averted from her puzzled gaze, forgetting for a brief moment who he was speaking to. "No, my Queen…" his voice softens, almost to a whisper, "the fault was all mine." Her eyes traveled to the ground with an unsettling feeling of guilt clouding her thoughts. For a moment her heart seemed to stop when she sensed the Huntsman closing the gap between them as they stood a few inches apart with their eyes securely locked onto each other. "I'm sorry for everything," he spoke genuinely as she could see the pain behind his sharp blue gaze that made her whole body go weak, "but I would rather die than live another day not telling you…," he suddenly stopped and felt the corners of his lips move upward as fear no longer compelled him, "h-how much I love you. I loved you the very moment I thought I lost you and it took losing you to finally realize where my heart truly lies." She broke away from his intense gaze as though his words struck her deep within her soul._

_"Eric,-"_

_"Please understand that I mean no harm to you or to William. You two are great together." He weakly smiled as Snow White slowly looked up at him."You both deserve each other; deserve to be happy and I mean that with all my heart."_

* * *

Snow White stood on the balcony of her chambers, overlooking the castle with the moonlight shining radiantly in the night sky. The air was cool and soothing to the touch as it brushed gently against her skin, sending shivers down her spine and in every bone in her body. She instantly folded her arms across her chest as it temporarily provided some protection from the cold. A distant sigh escaped her as she looked out into the garden where she stood with the Huntsman not too long ago. Snow White then instinctively touched her lips, still feeling the warmth behind the kiss that left her pondering and wide awake.

_"You must go." The Huntsman shot her a look of surprise; his heart stopping for a brief moment, hoping this was all a dream. But when he shut his eyes and opened them again, he knew he was far from dreaming."Take everything you need, Eric but you must go. I'm marrying William, and you being here—" she trailed off in mid-sentenced, choosing her words carefully as it pained her to say it, "I know too much already and it will only make matters worse."_

_Her words left him speechless as he felt his heart aching in agony. He could not bear to look at her any longer as he immediately averted from her fixed gaze and simply nodded. "If you wish for me to leave, my Queen then I will go." _

The sound of hooves thumping against the pavement floor alerted her senses as Snow White shifted her gaze from the garden to a familiar figure that suddenly appeared from the stables. She felt her heart lifted as the figure pulled on the reins and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. The Huntsman revealed himself under the moonlight as he lifted his hood from his coat and looked up at his Queen, his eyes filled with a sense of hopelessness that weakened her heart. A small smile played across his face as he gave her one last nod of respect and lightly nudged the horse to take off into the night. Snow White watched on sadly, his figure slowly disappearing in the distance, as a tear came streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Texts in _italics_ represent a flashback/past events, in case you were all wondering. Hehe...please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews and support. You guys are the best! I wanted to finish this chapter by 4th of July, and thank goodness the site went back up (it went down while I was editing!) Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The bells chimed in the clock tower set in the highest peak of the castle as the morning light seeped through the cracks of the curtains that hung freely on the paned windows. Snow White fluttered her eyes open, adjusting them to the bright light that gradually made its way into the room. The bells chimed once more, signaling everyone to wake and prepare for the upcoming wedding as a distant sigh escaped from her lips. Her soft gaze then traveled to the velvet-carpeted ceiling above her and felt a sudden dread lurking in the pit of her stomach as soon as she heard the last bell rang. Her thoughts began to race frantically as her mind trailed from William, the love of her life whom she will marry in just a few hours and be crowned King, and then the Huntsman whom she can't help, but miss dearly as being apart from him for this long has made her heart yearn for his company. Days without the Huntsman were the loneliest she has ever felt since being trapped and held captive in a cell for many years, and she too wondered whether he still thinks of her as she of him. But the constant dreams of his kiss...and his long lasting image has kept her awake all these nights, it was as though they were telling her something; something she has yet to discover for herself. Still, no matter where he was and how hard she tried, somehow she cannot get him off her mind.

A sudden knock on the door broke through the silence and interfered with her troubled thoughts as Greta, her appointed lady-in-waiting, hurriedly entered her chambers to help the Queen get ready. "Today is the big day, your majesty." Greta said cheerfully as she began to pour hot water into the tub for Snow White's morning bath. "You must be so excited." The enthusiasm that filled her voice only made Snow White even more nervous as the excitement that once played on her features were now replaced with anxiety and fear, leading to the wedding that everyone waited and hoped for. Surely, it should be the happiest day of her life, but there was a sense of doubt hovering over her as Snow White turned to her female companion and weakly smiled.

"Well, yes it's my wedding day. Why wouldn't I be excited?" She said carefully, followed by an uneasy chuckle that did not go unnoticed. However, despite the discomfort that seemed to overwhelm her, she managed to contain her composure. At least for a little while. "Is everything settled then?" She asked to re-direct the attention away from her. Greta simply gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, my Queen. Everything is well taken care of."

Snow White reluctantly got out of bed; fatigue from sleepless nights evident from the dark circles that surrounded her emerald eyes as a heavy yawn escaped from her lips. Snow White averted from Greta's curious gaze as silence reigned over them. Greta then began undressing the Queen and momentarily stopped once she noticed the distant and weary look on her face that prompted her to speak. "Are you alright, your majesty?" She asked worriedly as Snow White turned to face Greta, wondering what it could be that deeply concerned her. "Forgive me, but you haven't been yourself these past few days."

Snow White smiled appreciatively as she stepped into the bathtub and submerges herself in hot water that suddenly woke her up from her fatigue state and relieved the stiffness aching throughout her rigid body. She closed her eyes while resting her head at the edge of the tub, allowing the water to put her mind and body at ease. "I just can't believe I'm getting married." She said vaguely. Although Greta felt there was more to the Queen's odd behavior than she was letting on, she did not push even further as she simply nodded her head. Just moments later, two young sisters in their late teens, Mirabelle and Amira, entered the room, bowing respectfully before their Queen with the completed wedding dress lying in their hands. They hung it freely by the door, allowing the morning light to show its exquisiteness of the fabric and jewels that shined brightly in their wide eyes.

"Wow..." Snow White muttered breathlessly. "It's quite beautiful." She stared at the elegant off-white dress made of silk and satin, decorated in lines of pearls and lace that was intricately done by hand. By the look in her eyes, the ladies knew the Queen was more than impressed.

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride the Kingdom has ever seen, I'm sure of it." Greta spoke admiringly as she helped Snow White step out of the bathtub and into her robe to keep warm and dry.

Greta and the ladies did not waste anymore time as they began working diligently with the task at hand. They helped Snow White into her wedding dress, which took a bit of effort as they successfully, but carefully slipped the dress from under her. It fitted the Queen perfectly as it accentuated her nice, petite figure while exposing her back free of scars and bruises from the war. The sleeves of the dress covered about ¾ of her arms while leaving the tops of her shoulders exposed, showcasing her collarbone and porcelain skin. Snow White stared at her reflection in the mirror as the reality of marriage began to sink in. Soon she will fully give her heart to William. And as that moment grew nearer, fear became more evident as she felt a wave of discomfort wash over her. It was as though time suddenly went full speed, and Snow White could not keep up nor stop for a brief moment to take a breath.

Meanwhile, Greta and the ladies continue to do their magic as the circles that surrounded her eyes instantly disappeared, and any sign of fatigue was no longer present. Her emerald eyes were now full of light, so captivating that anyone can simply get lost in them.

"Almost done, your majesty," Greta muttered, carefully placing the golden crown on top of Snow White's head and finally putting the veil over her without covering her flawless face. A light gasp escaped from Snow White's rosy lips as the ladies smiled at their finished work, awestruck by the beauty and mere perfection their Queen possessed.

"You must come." Greta said hurriedly after admiring the work they have done. "There will be a carriage waiting for you in the courtyard."

Snow White nodded, pushing the discomfort that was building up inside, as she hastily followed Greta out the door while Mirabelle and Amira carried the long train of her dress from behind. They were greeted by two soldiers who stood guard at Snow White's chambers, and then the dwarves who suddenly appeared before them down the long corridor as though they were expecting her arrival. Snow White smiled as she felt a sense of comfort in their presence.

"Your majesty," Quert spoke breathlessly as they all stared at their Queen in awe and bowed before her. "You look wonderful." She smiled, exchanging looks of understanding with the dwarves as she immediately turned to her ladies for a moment of privacy.

"Meet me in the carriage and wait for me there." She ordered carefully as she watched Greta furrow her eyebrows in bewilderment. She slightly parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out as she bit her tongue against it. "I won't be long."

Without questioning the Queen, Greta obeyed as she signaled the ladies to follow her. As soon as they were alone, Snow White shifted her gaze over to the dwarves, searching for any sign of hope that would finally lift her spirits.

"Is he alright?" She asked as the dwarves exchanged grave looks in return. "Is he safe?"

"I'm afraid he has turned cold, your majesty." Beith, the presumed leader of the group began sadly. "He spent most of his days in the tavern, drinking and getting into fights with other men. It is as though he has become himself again when his poor wife died." Snow White felt her heart weaken as her eyes traveled solemnly to the ground, a mixture of guilt and regret playing across her face.

_'Wife?'_ She pondered as she could hear the Huntsman's faint voice emerging from the back of her head, whispering as though she was still dreaming._ 'I once had a wife, Princess. Sara was her name.'_

"Nothing has changed, my Queen." Muir spoke despondently as Snow White shook her head and returned from her brief reverie. "He won't speak to no one." Silence lingered in the air with only the sound of wedding bells chiming in the distance. Snow White lifted her eyes, and knew it was time.

"Thank you for all that you've done, my friends. But if he wishes to live his life in despair, then I'm afraid there is not much I can do."

Muir wrinkled his forehead. "Surely, you don't mean that, your majesty. You care for him as much as he cares for you, and I can see from the pain in your voice that you miss him. Why else would you ask us to travel to his village?"

Snow White looked down, suppressing any hint of sadness that may be seen in the depths of her emerald eyes. It was her wedding day afterall, and the one person she should think about was William, her future husband and King. Nothing or no one else mattered to her at the moment...even though deep down she truly cared and yearned for the man who saved her life, but refused to acknowledge it for fear of losing what she has now. "I must go." She spoke to break the silence. "Please be happy for me."

The dwarves looked at her in surprise. "W-we are happy for you, your majesty." Muir said, reassuring her with a genuine smile. "Forgive us if you thought otherwise. We just want you to be sure that this is where your heart truly lies."

She smiled a little and gave her nod of thanks as she began walking down the long corridor towards the sound of bells.

* * *

The tall wooden doors opened, distinct chattering among the crowd instantly stopped. Snow White stepped into the church for the first time since her coronation. Just as she once felt dread with the responsibility that goes along being a Queen, she now felt uneasiness playing in the pit of stomach, knowing that she will soon be married and be expected to start a family. All eyes turn to her as eerie silence fell upon the room with only the sounds of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' coming from the crowd. She looked in the eyes of her subjects; men and women of all ages, their gazes filled with love and joy when all she could mask was fear and doubt that suddenly clouded her thoughts. Music began to play harmoniously in the background, signaling everyone to stand up as Snow White felt her breath slightly hitched and her heart beat irregularly against her chest, it was as though she was about to explode into madness and she desperately needed familiar eyes to help calm her nerves. This was it; this was the moment she was waiting for and there was no turning back now. As Snow White attempted to step forward, having to steady herself from falling, her eyes finally gazed up at William and soon felt a wave of comfort settling in. Everything seemed focused now as he smiled back at her; completely awestruck by her beauty, just as everyone else can see in the room, as his heart and breathing stopped at the sight of her.

With the unsettling nerves now behind Snow White and the music, providing her a sense of calm, it didn't take very long for her to reach William as he kindly takes her hand in his and guides her carefully to the stair steps where the priest stood before them. The music suddenly stopped as their guests all sat back down in unison.

"We have gathered here today, before God and these witnesses, to join in holy matrimony Queen Snow White and William." The Priest began as Snow White and William stared at each other from the corners of their eyes and smiled lovingly. He gave her a look of reassurance; a promise that he will love and protect her for eternity. And in that very moment, she was ready to give her heart to him. "And if there will be any among you, who may show just cause, why they may not lawfully joined together and should not be married, let them now speak out or forever hold his peace."

Silence reigned over them as Snow White searched among the crowd with eyes all staring back at her, smiling, expectant…with so many hopes and wishes for the future all rested on her shoulders now, not just as Queen but as a wife and future mother. She shut her eyes as the sound of his voice took over once more, drowning the words of the priest as though the dreams have not yet escaped her.

_'I loved her more than anyone or anything and then I let her out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again, a self I never cared for. Until you. Because you remind me of her.' _

Snow White slightly shook her head, fighting the panic and his voice that suddenly threatened as she searched out familiar faces to steady her nerves. She first saw the dwarves who stood in the back of the church, staring at her worriedly with a mix of doubt and acceptance playing in their eyes. And then there was Greta who gave her an encouraging smile, one that she needed to remind herself that she was going to marry her true love and live happily ever after with him.

Snow White turned back to William with a sense of uncertainty behind her emerald eyes. But she smiled anyway, pushing any thoughts of doubt that may cloud her judgment; ignoring the sound of his voice that was merely a dream, and instead focusing on William whose soft and loving gaze settled in hers. It was all that she needed to reassure her true affections; where her heart truly lies and whom she was destined to be. Just as the priest began to say his final words; to officially announce their union, Snow White felt as though the crowd was closing in on her, the weight of their eyes pressing down upon her. She averted from William's fixed gaze and immediately spotted a shadow lurking in the back of the room. Her breathing sped up, her eyes widened in mere disbelief as a familiar face appeared behind the crowd.

She lightly gasped and uttered, "Eric."

* * *

**A/N**: *Whew* Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Again, I appreciate all the reviews, the support and your patience. I apologize for the delay, I've gotten sick for the past few days, but I am getting better. This chapter is very short, but it ties in from the previous chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He watched her from the back of the church, his heart beating in a paced rhythm; slow at first as it gradually quickened with each step forward. He had considered not attending, although he was not formally invited in the first place and knew the Queen may show displeasure for going against her wishes. But punishment was better than planting himself in a corner of a deserted tavern, drinking his sorrows away in solitude and continuing the kind of life that has eluded him any chance of true happiness. He wanted to escape darkness and return to a place that gave him a sense of purpose—for she had become the light of his dark world and the one who went out of her way to show him human kindness during times of despair. But most importantly, he yearned for closure and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt with how things ended between them since their last meeting. And although she will soon be married, at least now he can finally put his mind at ease for she deserved to be happy, and be loved by someone noble, who would protect her and support her and help her lead this Kingdom; someone like her childhood love William, who knows her better than anyone else.

He hid behind standing soldiers, trying not to draw attention to himself. He saw her, looking out over the crowd with a mixture of discomfort and confusion playing across her face. He smiled a little, remembering the moment of her coronation when she too appeared anxious, scanning the faces of her subjects with the fear of running an entire Kingdom evident behind her emerald eyes. And there she was, about to marry her childhood love and he wondered whether it was the nerves that have gotten the best of her or something else entirely. But God was she beautiful—so Goddess-like and flawless—she had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on since his wife passed as he felt his heart clenched at the sight of her. He simply can't pull away no matter how hard he tried.

He then saw her expression change as soon as she turned back to William, smiling as though all her worries were put aside—comfort and love now resting in her eyes. He looked down briefly, contemplating whether he could endure anymore of the torment—whether it was worth all the trouble to travel from a long's day journey to know that they can still be good friends after all this was over. As the thought lingered immensely in the back of his mind, the closing words of the Priest resonated in the room and prompted him to step to the edge of the crowd, visible for everyone to see. And then she saw him, and he felt his whole world instantly stop. He swore he saw her mouthed his name as he felt a sudden jolt go right through him.

"Huntsman?" Hissed a familiar voice nearby as he immediately turned to the side where the dwarves stood only a few feet away from him. They smiled of course; surprised and obviously overjoyed by his unexpected appearance as they fail to contain the excitement that made him rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" It was Muir who spoke as the Huntsman shook his head, trying not to make a scene. He then shifted his gaze back to Snow White as he watched the corner of her lips turn upward and knew instantly the smile was intended for him.

"I do…" William whispered as she quickly faces him, her eyes filled with renewed panic and uncertainty. He gave her a reassuring smile, waiting as though he had waited his entire life for this moment. He then gave the Priest a nod, signaling him to continue on.

"Your, majesty…" he began as she could feel her breath slightly hitched and her heart pacing rapidly. She had to steady herself from falling, and luckily for her, she had William to hold on to. "Do you take William as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest echoed as she could feel all eyes pressing down upon her.

She swallowed nervously, her eyes never leaving William's soft gaze. She slightly opened her mouth and expelled a breath she had held for quite some time now. "I…" Snow White breathed; her body tensing up as her clammy hands began to slip from his hold, but he held tighter, perhaps to ease the nerves and the excitement as she could feel her knees weaken. "I…" She suddenly shifted her eyes to the Huntsman, who smiled softly and gave an encouraging nod—one that provided her a sense of comfort she desperately needed. She turned back to William, anxiously waiting for a response as the words that clung to her life finally slipped from her trembling lips. "I...can't marry you."

He instantly let go of her hands, his eyes widening in hurt disbelief. Murmurs and whispers began to erupt the crowd as Snow White downcast her eyes, for fear of being condemned by her own people. How can they trust their Queen now—so naïve and innocent about the world…about love? They trusted her to make the right decisions, and yet she failed to make a decision for herself; a decision she thought she was ready for. "I'm so sorry, William." She spoke shamefully, her eyes reluctantly traveling up to meet his sad ones. He slightly parted his lips to speak, only to be overwhelmed with confusion and the hurt that consumed him as he pressed his lips together and looked away to the crowd, searching for answers.

And then he saw the Huntsman as he felt his fists clenched together, threatened by the sight of him.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I do appreciate constructive criticism, and will do my best to approach them. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"She is merely a child. You can't expect her to marry so soon after all that she has endured for so many years locked up in that tower."

"He is right, my Lord. She had witnessed so much evil and darkness. It may take some time for our majesty to heal."

"William is the perfect match for her. Together they can rule this Kingdom!" Duke Hammond argued back as the council continued to go back and forth with the subject. "He grew up with her as a child. He could protect her. With his knowledge, he can provide her the means with everything and anything. Why not marry now when we all know they will be married in the near future? Our Kingdom needs a King and Queen!"

She lowered her eyes in deep thought, trying to drown out the words that only rang unpleasantly in her ears. It turned out her people were more forgiving about the wedding that never happened, but the council and members of her court, on the other hand, were displeased by her actions that may have cost her any credibility as Queen. And now the Duke himself believed that the Kingdom is in need of a King. She never felt so alone in the room, lost and helpless, and although she had all the power to leave and end the meeting, she stood back and allowed the men to speak their minds, to fight it out among themselves. They spoke as if she wasn't there, and truthfully, she didn't care.

Her mind lingered elsewhere; her thoughts miles away. Their voices were distant—barely audible as she looked back at the night of her failed wedding and felt her heart contract at the recent memory.

"_You came back." She whispered as the sound of her soothing voice brought him back to his reverie, causing him to turn around in surprise. They stood in the garden alone as the celebrations of the grand feast that followed the ceremony drew to a close and guests scattered to their own homes or retired to their chambers. Their eyes met in an intense stare, his eyes unreadable beneath the moonlight. She heaved a distant sigh. "Why did you?" _

_He broke his gaze from her for a brief moment before looking back up, captivated by her beauty, but at the same time hurt by the Queen's unwelcome tone in her voice."I wanted things to end right between us. I could not bear the thought of you despising me after all that we've been through together." He spoke earnestly and felt her cheeks suddenly go warm as she recalled sharing a kiss with her Huntsman about a week ago at the same spot. She shook her head to dismiss the memory. Her expression soon altered, clouded by a mixture of anger and frustration. _

"_You ruined what we had when you kissed me, Huntsman.__" She spoke carefully."__I told you to go. _I never said to come back."

_He winced hurtfully at her response, but soon recovered. _"_Aye, but you looked pleased to see me at the wedding." He smirked as she slightly parted her lips in surprise__. Her eyes hardened._

"_You should go, Eric." Her heart suddenly clenched at the thought of him leaving her again. But she had to keep a straight face, keep herself from falling under his spell. It was for the best if she had any chance of happiness with William. _

"_Why did you not marry William?" He asked, seriousness now clouding his sharp blue eyes. She felt her throat trying to escape her mouth as he stepped closer, his gaze intently concentrating on her. _

"_I wasn't ready." She replied and later frowned at the thought of William as the guilt played across her face. "I thought I was." _

_There was a moment of silence. _

"_Was that all?" He searched her eyes carefully as she looked up at him nervously, fighting the internal struggle of keeping her composure. _

"_Yes." She replied, unable to muster the strength she masked as she felt her knees weakened and her voice quivered. All her efforts in suppressing any hint of emotion failed as she let her guard down. He motioned towards her, close enough to feel her uneven breaths brushed warmly against his cool skin. _

"_Are you sure?" He whispered, reaching over as he lightly brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His gentle touch sent a surged of electricity through her bloodstream, affecting every part of her body and nerve endings. She hesitantly nodded her head in response, blinking at him behind her lashes as his hand remained on one side of her face with his thumb gently caressing her cheek. His eyes were so gentle and full of tenderness. _

"_I don't believe you." He muttered breathlessly. _

"Enough." William spoke as all eyes turn to him. It was the first time he had said anything since the start of the session as she nervously met his intense gaze and felt a sudden discomfort lurk in the pit of her stomach. He looked at her, sharp at first with the pain still lingering in his heart. But the longer he looked at her, the less hurt he felt as his gaze gradually softened in her eyes. He could never remain angry with her. "She is our Queen..."he began softly, trying so hard to not let his voice be clouded with emotion, "I respect her decision as should all of you."

The meeting soon ended as the members of the Queen's council scattered to go about their business. Snow White and William remained in the room, awkward silence reigning over them with only the sounds of distinct whispers coming from behind the marbled walls. Snow White lifted her eyes as William rose up from his chair and motioned towards the two wooden doors that were left open.

"Wait," she immediately stood up from her chair, his back turned to her as he reluctantly looked over his shoulder to face her. She stepped forward, searching his eyes carefully. "I know you're unhappy with me, William. But you can't avoid me forever." She paused briefly to gather her troubled thoughts. "Please let me explain." He frowned, silent for a moment to process everything.

"Do you love him?"

The question escaped his lips as though he has kept the thought for quite some time now. Her heart contracted, stunned by the words that left her in bewilderment. She slightly parted her lips with renewed fear and uncertainty playing across her face. "W-what?"

"The Huntsman," He muttered carefully, "Do you love him?"

She sighed deeply. "I _love_ you, William."

"But you also love him, don't you?" She furrowed her eyebrows and saw for the first time a different side of William. He was no longer the young boy she once knew, but a grown loving man with so much strength, courage and ambition. She had missed out on the person she knew he could be. "I saw you looking at him at the church. You spoke of his name and looked at him," he trailed off in mid-sentenced as though the thought pained him, "the same way I would look at you."

"William, I—"

"Do you love him or not?" His voice grew impatient, frustration now evident in his abrupt tone. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she automatically shuts them and allowed her mind to drift.

"_Why are you being so persistent?" She uttered in exasperation as it made the Huntsman released his hand from her face. Snow White visibly flinched at the gesture and soon felt a wave of guilt. _

_He raised his eyebrows, astonished for a moment as his eyes gradually darkened. He then shook his head in disbelief. "I should go. I wish you well, my Queen and I promise I won't come back." _

"_What?" She retorted, making him stop and look over his shoulder, unable to hide the hurt and disappointment that suddenly clouded her features. "That's it? You come here to make amends and then you just go?" _

_He sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have done what I was told and I'm so sorry for disobeying your wishes." He said in a rather mocking tone as it made Snow White narrow her eyes at him. _

"_So why did you come, Eric? Surely, you didn't come here to make things right between us." She replied accusingly."You're only making things worse!"_

"_You seem to know more than I do, your majesty. Enlighten me." He smirked, leaning back against a statue of a young angel with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you think I came back?" She parted her lips as he momentarily made his way towards her, challenging her the way he knew how. His facial expression changed, his eyes softened as he searched deep into her emerald eyes. She gulped down nervously, unable to move as the spell he has over her took full effect. _

"_I'm scared…" she stammered, taking the Huntsman by surprised as he furrowed his eyebrows. She let out a deep breath, careful to keep her tears at bay. _

"_Of what?" He whispered, his voice nearly audible. _

"_The truth." _

She shook her head and faced William. Though the question still hung in the air, she thought about telling him the truth, describing the guilty feelings that cursed through her veins and heart. But she had feared that he would leave her, condemn her. And why on Earth would he stay after what she has done? He deserved to be with someone who will love him, support him, and help him live a good and healthy life. Surely, she didn't deserve him.

"Do you love him?"

She snapped back to reality with the internal battle raging between what she wanted and what her heart yearned, only to become more confused and conflicted with her feelings. William looked at her, waiting as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

_He stepped closer, his eyes studying her with such intense concentration. He said nothing as they stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. And then he finally parted his lips. "I think you know the truth." She saw hope in his eyes. She could say whatever she liked, push him away and deny what has always been there; this unexplainable force between them. It was impossible to believe she did not feel anything towards him. _

"_It was your kiss that broke Ravenna's spell, wasn't it?" And she knew. From the constant dreams and the kiss that continued to haunt her. All this time, she denied it and believed it was William's true love's kiss that freed her when all along it was the Huntsman, her Huntsman that saved her. Oh how it made things much more complicated; her heart now torn between her childhood love and what could be her true love. _

_He searched her eyes for a moment, trying to read her thoughts; waiting for some kind of response that may elicit disapproval and resistance. But instead her gaze softened and felt his throat suddenly go dry as she stepped towards him, so close even he felt their bodies slightly touched. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unexpected want and curiosity, as he gently cupped one side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb and slowly drew her towards him in a sweet kiss. She returned it lightly and withdrew, her heart pounding irrationally against her chest as she parted her lips in surprise and smiled up at him._

Snow White blinked behind her lashes and found herself in the same room with William; uncomfortable tension and silence mounting between them. He looked at her, his gaze saddened by the truth behind her eyes. "Nevermind." He muttered sadly as her facial expression instantly gave it away. "I already know."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have stuck around and waited patiently for the updates. I appreciate all the reviews, alerts and encouraging words of support. There are a few more chapters left to the story. With that said...R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Eric?"

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice behind him. His thoughts were miles away and it took him a moment longer than expected to realize that Snow White was speaking to him. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words would surface as he suddenly felt trapped in her compelling emerald eyes that have left him utterly speechless and frozen. She wore an elegant, casual long-sleeved mint green dress with lines of gold and pearl white that complemented her eyes and porcelain skin. Her dark brown hair fell loosely in curls, framing her face perfectly while her crown nestled on top of her head. She was gorgeous and immensely breath-taking, leaving him and the majority of men in the room captivated and awestruck by her alluring presence.

"Good morning, your majesty." He finally managed to respond after what appeared like an eternity of silence. Their eyes were met with so much intensity; the atmosphere in the room shifted.

He was in the middle of having breakfast with the dwarves in a small tavern located in a nearby village that was closest to the castle. To his surprise, she was here looking for him and must have asked others for his whereabouts in order to find him. The thought made him smile in delight as his mind then drifted to the night he shared a kiss with Snow White and he instantly felt his heart clenched at the memory.

"May I have a word?" She asked as she quickly glanced over to the dwarves who were all grinning mischievously at her. Snow White flushed scarlet as she gave them a quick nod in response before turning back to the Huntsman. He looked at her, waiting anxiously. "Alone?" She pressed, tentatively looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact as she felt her cheeks go warm.

"Aye," he mumbled, trying so hard to contain the excitement in his voice while successfully maintaining his strong and yet surly demeanor. He quickly looked over his shoulder, glancing at the dwarves as they stared at him expectantly with their eyebrows raised.

"What do you think the Queen wants with him?" Gort questioned curiously as the others shrugged their shoulders in bewilderment and soon returned to their unfinished breakfast.

He followed her outside, only to be greeted with the intense warmth of the morning sun that radiated luminously in the clear skies. All eyes were on them, their gazes filled with a mixture of fascination and mere curiosity. Snow White smiled warmly at passing strangers who would look their way and whisper a few words among themselves. He felt a sudden wave of discomfort clouding his features for he never received this much attention in his lifetime nor did he find himself to care of what others spoke or thought of him. But he soon realized he must adjust comfortably to the change if he intended to spend more time with her.

He peered at her from the corner of his eye, amazed by her gentle kindness she offered to her people as they approached them. He relaxed his muscles and smiled at one little girl in particular who hugged the Queen by her legs before catching up to her mother. Snow White lightly chuckled in awe as they watched her run off excitedly.

"You have a way of enchanting so many people, your majesty." She shifted her gaze up at him and saw the gleam in his eyes as he looked at her. She flushed and coyly smiled as they began walking further away from the village towards a path that led to a nearby forest. "So…what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked suddenly, forgetting for a brief moment the purpose of her visit. He knew it must be important for her to come all this way, though a part of him hoped that she simply came to see him. Meanwhile, Snow White slowly walked past him and stopped in front of a pond filled with fallen leaves and tiny living creatures. She looked on with fascination before turning around to face him. Their eyes met once more with intense concentration.

"I would like to offer you a position at court as head general and captain of my army." She spoke, causing him to raised an eyebrow in unexpected surprise. She smiled at him, noting the shock on his face. "I do hope you will accept my proposal."

He slightly parted his lips with renewed uncertainty plastered in his facial expression. "That is quite an offer, your majesty." She frowned once she sensed the doubt and graved tone in his steadied voice. "William among many others won't be pleased by this."

She studied him carefully as silence fell upon them with only the sounds of birds chirping in a nearby distance. "Have you forgotten whom you're speaking to?" She stated half-heartedly as a way to mask the inexplicable awkwardness and hurt she now felt in his presence. She was soon relieved by the thought as she watched the corners of his lips turn upward into a crooked smile.

"Very well." He nodded as he hooked his fingers into the straps of his leather vest, "But why me?"

"I trust you." She replied instantly as her eyes softened. "I need to be surrounded with people I can trust, and I trust you, Eric…with my life."

He looked down and thought about the endless possibilities. He would gladly serve the Queen; protect her in any way he could. But not like this; not when the darkness of war still lingered in the back of his mind. It wasn't fair to him, nor was it fair to her. She deserved someone better; someone who was free from the dark world he came from. Being among the ranks of her people was never his intention nor a desire he welcomed whole-heartedly. He simply wanted to be with her; to protect her and did not need a title to do so. "I am grateful to you, Snow White. But I'm afraid I cannot accept the position." She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment as he began walking idly around the small pond in deep thought. Her eyes followed him. "I have lived most of my life at war. What you are offering me is a reminder of what I've lost."

She averted from his saddened gaze, guilt filling her emerald eyes...replacing the excitement she felt moments ago. "I am so sorry, Eric."

He shook his head and reassured her with a warm smile. "Please don't be troubled by me." He said, followed by a brief pause as he motioned towards her, "for I have great reason to be happy."

She looked up at him as the rush of blood suddenly warmed her cheeks. He tend to have a magical affect on her that no one else could produce; not even William could match the passion and chemistry Eric has given her. He closed the space between them and raised his hand, one finger gently tracing her jaw line. Snow White had shut her eyes, reveling in the slight touch that sent shivers down her spine. He then tilts his forehead down to rest against Snow White's, pulling her closer to him.

"If you wish for me to stay, your majesty… all you have to do is ask and I will never leave your side again unless told to." He whispered in his strong Irish accent, reassuring the Queen with her troubled thoughts as though he could read through her mind. His voice was so enthralling, she felt her knees and heart weakened at the sound of it.

"Last time I told you to leave, Huntsman you came back." She said with a mischievous grin that went up to her eyes. It was almost teasing even, she didn't know where the sudden courage came from. This was so unlike her, but the more time they spent together, the more comfortable she felt around him. "How can I be so sure I have your word this time?" He didn't have to think about the answer to her question; did not hesitate for a second as he inhaled a deep breath.

"Because I have fallen in love you," he uttered breathlessly as she felt her breath slightly hitched at his declaring words. He roamed her eyes carefully, waiting for some kind of response or hint of emotion though he didn't expect her to love him in return. But she said nothing as the atmosphere between them changed, charged with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Closing the remaining gap between them, he leaned forward and kissed her as she felt her insides clenched at the softness of his hand against her cheek and the thrilling, unexpected touch of his lips. Their lips pulled together for the third time and it was like the kiss from before, only better...much better and powerful. He pulled away from her and saw the glint of emotion in her eyes, filled with unexpected want and desire. Her eyes darted from his watchful gaze to his slightly parted lips before she whispered, "I love you too." And then she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and hers locked around his neck, her mouth pressing hard against his. He hesitated for a brief moment before returning the ambush by deepening the kiss some more and slowly parting her lips with his tongue. Her eyes sprung open at the odd, unfamiliar contact, but soon adjusted to the feel of his tongue with her own as a light moan escaped from her trembling lips. Her heart was going rampant, her head spinning into oblivion. It was one of those kisses where one loses oneself entirely, where the world ceases to exist. As their kiss turned more passionate, his arms tightened around her as she clutched him closer, hands fisting wildly into his hair. She never felt this way before—never wanted something so badly till now.

"Your majesty," he suddenly pulled back, his eyes darker than Snow White had ever seen them. They were burning just as her own. "Forgive me, but we must not do this here." His breathing was ragged, his chest moving up and down rapidly. "We could be seen."

She nodded, unable to speak. As he held her, Snow White could hear his quick breathing and feel his heart pounding in the confines of his chest. He cared for her and respected her enough to stop before things went even further. He knew if someone was to catch them in the heat of the moment, they would have had quite a shock. It would be very easy to get the wrong idea about what they were doing...what they were about to do.

"I'll escort you back to the castle." He offered, reverting to his formality as he finally released his hold on her. They emerged from the forest in silence, her arm looped around his as they followed the dirt-path to the village. Once they made their return, Snow White lifted her eyes from the ground and stopped, forcing the Huntsman to also come to a sudden halt. He looked at her, puzzled before following her sharp, horrified gaze where there stood Duke Hammond and William before them.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun..dun...dun! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **AHH! Please forgive me, I know it took me forever to finally update! I've worked on this chapter soon after I updated the previous one, but found myself changing it a couple of times...and was stuck. I left it alone, hoping it would come to me. BUT after buying the DVD, I finally found my inspiration to continue and eventually finish this story. I initially wanted to do 10 chapters, so there will one more after this one, and I promise it will be much longer. Again, THANK YOU for the reviews and alerts! R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The sky was awash with tinges of pinks, opal and aqua blues woven seamlessly together as only Mother Nature knew how. It was a clear, crisp evening as Snow White stood in the balcony of her chambers, completely lost in her own troubled thoughts as the wind gently whipped against her shivering form. It has been a few hours since she had last spoken to the Huntsman and she could feel the discomfort lurking in the pit of her stomach the more time she spent away from him. It wasn't long ago when they returned to the castle from the nearest village only to be separated by Duke Hammond who wished to speak with the Huntsman alone. As the dreadful minutes turned into agonizing hours, she feared that the Duke may have already convinced him to leave, and the thought of life without him—the one man she declared her love for not too long ago— was too unbearable to manage. Realizing how much he meant the world to her, she wasn't going to lose him...not now, not ever.

The wait has been excruciating and she did not want to suffer another second of it as she finally left her place in the balcony and gracefully motioned towards the tall double wooden doors to find him. She slightly opened it; just enough to stick her head out and see that the dim corridor was surprisingly clear from guards. As she stepped out onto the cold concrete floor, careful to not make the faintest of sounds, she turned at the direction of a familiar voice that resonated audibly through the marbled walls. It didn't take her very long to recognize the voice belonged to Duke Hammond, and the second one was none other than _her_ Huntsman— his voice so recognizably deep and rough in the edges as he spoke, but yet soothing to her ears. She felt her heart flutter as though the heavy burden has finally been lifted from her shoulders, replacing any doubt of him ever leaving her again.

Drawn by the conversation that lurked beyond the walls as it stirred her curiosity much more than anticipated, she took a few tentative steps forward and noticed the door to the room adjacent to her chambers was slightly open. She looked through the small opening and immediately saw him; his face hard and concentrated on the elder man who stood before him as the light from the burning flames flickered in the depths of his piercing blue eyes. She watched as the Huntsman stood still while the Duke paced back and forth idly in the room, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts together. She looked on and listened attentively as she drew in a deep, nervous breath.

"You are a fine young man, Eric." The Duke spoke genuinely as he stopped in front of his male companion and peered at him with intense concentration. "But you must understand that you and the Queen will never work. You are a commoner and she is born royal with all the riches this world has to offer. The people will never accept it; this courtship you have with the Queen. And if you truly care for her...love her at all…you would let her go."

Eric downcast his eyes to conceal the hurt and anger that soon clouded his features. His eyes hardened as he shifted his gaze from the Duke to the fire that seemed to burn along with him. He instinctively clenched his fists on either side as though emulating the fire and waiting to burst in flames with it. But he held it together, suppressing the mixed emotions that overwhelmed his thoughts as his lips pressed into a thin line. "That is for the Queen to decide." He spoke carefully, trying so hard to not let his words offend the Duke. He respected the elder man too much, and did not wish to argue with him nor lose his dignity. "I will go as she pleases. But if it is I being a commoner is what's troubling you, then I would be more than happy to accept the Queen's proposal as head captain and general of her army."

The Duke's eyes suddenly sprung open, making it perfectly clear he had no knowledge of this. She could feel her breath suddenly go ragged, recalling the moment when he rejected the titles just so he can move on in peace from the haunting memories of war that still lingered in every waking moment. And now he has changed his mind completely; challenging the Duke the way he knew how, and sacrificing a much preferred life of normalcy for a life with her...but _anything_ to be with her. She understood now more than ever how much she meant to him—how much he genuinely loves her as it made her insides clenched with desire.

"She has never informed me about this." The Duke muttered disapprovingly; his face evidently marked with years of agony and distress under Ravenna's wrath. The elder man was roughly young in his mid-forties, but the stress and fear that went along with years of torment aged him considerably.

"I'm sure she wanted to know my decision before addressing it to you and the rest of the counsel." Eric replied coolly as the Duke looked up at him and frowned. He found the arrangement quite absurd, and though he stood completely against it, he couldn't help but admire the Huntsman's strength and determination. It was as though he was staring at a younger version of himself.

"So you have decided then?"

The Huntsman simply nodded as he held his gaze. "Yes, sir."

The elder man sighed deeply. His disappointment was very clear from the beginning, but Eric knew deep down his disapproval only reflected his desire to protect his son and his interests. He could only respect his opinion and nothing else. "Very well. I will arrange a meeting with the counsel and inform them." He stood there motionless, carefully studying the Duke through narrowed eyes as silence lingered between them. From the grave tone of his voice and his hard expression, the Huntsman knew the Duke was not at all pleased by the revelation. But he wasn't going to allow his intimidation get in the way of his heart.

"Eric?" He spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence as he peeled his eyes from off the ground and looked back at him.

"Sir?" He grunted, managing to clear the lump he suddenly felt in his throat.

The Duke clasped his hands together behind his back as he idly began circling the Huntsman. "I admire your loyalty towards our beloved Snow White. You...you had no idea who she was…and yet you took her under your protection…risking your life through it all."

Eric uncomfortably shifted his weight on his legs before nodding. "It was the right thing to do."

"You must be enchanted by her the moment you saw her." It was more of a statement rather than a question as the Huntsman furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of where the Duke was going with this.

"Any man would be blind if they weren't."

Duke Hammond smiled knowingly. "Ah yes, so let me ask you this, Eric. Would you have offered her to Ravenna if she truly had the power to bring your wife back?"

The Huntsman visibly flinched as though the question has caught him off guard. He shook his head from the painful memories of Snow White's terrified emerald gaze as he remembered it when he pulled her out from her hiding spot beneath the lifeless trees of the Dark Forest. It killed him every day to know he was about to give up an innocent, adolescent girl for the life of his dead wife. "At the time…yes." He admitted regretfully as the thought pained him with each fiber of his soul. He knew he was _that_ selfish and did not have any regard for others but his own. He hated to be that man. "I would have done anything to get my wife back." He confessed as he lowered his solemn eyes shamefully. "But I wouldn't dare risk anyone else's life."

"And now?" The Duke asked, trying to read through him as he folded his arms across his chest—curiosity now clouding his aged features. "If your wife was alive right now...and you were to choose between your wife and Snow White, who would you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

A muscle in his jaw clenched as he ran the tips of his fingers through his disheveled hair. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly, fidgeting uncomfortably from where he stood. The topic of his wife was still a sore spot for him as he tried to not let it show, but failed miserably to keep his emotions at bay.

"I...I never thought in my lifetime that I would fall in love with someone else. My wife was everything to me." His lips curved into a sweet smile as the memories of her began to occupy his thoughts. "I loved her more than anything…or anyone in this world. I thought it would be impossible to ever love again…until Snow White." There was a sad note in his tone as he heaved a rumbling sigh. "I truly love Snow White…but she can _never_ replace my wife."

She swallowed thickly as she slowly stepped backwards, away from the door—her trembling hand making her way over to her chest to somehow ease her quick breathing. She had heard enough and wished more than anything to disappear and to never look back again. She never thought that it would be this hard—this painful to know he will never love her the same way he loved his wife. She quickly moved out of the way, his face growing distant with each step as she turned around and returned to her chambers, carefully shutting the wooden doors behind. Her heart ached in agony as she soon felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"I...I will not be her replacement." She whispered through clenched teeth, struggling to find the words but soon found her voice once again as she drew in a deep breath, "And he will _not_ have me..."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoyed that. *crosses fingers* I am a sucker for angst. =) Anyway, one more chapter left! Will Snow and Eric end up together?Stay tuned! Please don't forget to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I apologize for taking this long to finally update. Please forgive me. I've been really busy with school, and haven't found the time to work on it. But wait no more!...Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed this story! I am pleased with the response from the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as I have writing it. As promised, the final chapter R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

_He leaned his forehead against the carved wooden door, his hands rubbing idly on the brass doorknob. He turned it slightly, just has he did a few times before that, hoping that this time she would have unlocked the door for him by now. But it remained securely locked as a defeated sigh escaped from his lips. "Snow, please…" he begged of her, his voice filled with emotions that were incomprehensible. He wasn't sure why Snow White was behaving so strangely as it only aggravated him some more and deepened his worries. "Open the door." _

"_Go…away, Eric." She mumbled carefully as he could hear her faint sobs echo through the closed doors. A frustrated sigh slipped over his lips and he closed his eyes, feeling the turmoil swell over him. _

"_What is troubling you so?" He asked worriedly, trying so hard to get through her, but to no avail. Thoughts were flooding his mind, and all he could do was contemplate. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was only a few hours since he agreed to have a word with the Duke, but soon regret ever leaving her side for fear that Snow White may have changed her mind about him …and her heart. Perhaps it was the plan all along...to will Snow White away to someone more deserving of her love; someone like William. He shook his head slightly to clear his head of such negative thoughts and regained focus on the woman who has captured his heart in more ways than he could ever imagine. "Have I done anything to offend you?" There was only mere silence on the other side as he groaned quietly, fighting with the emotions that threatened to appear. He then slammed his hand on the door, and had to refrain himself from yelling. "Listen, Snow…." He spoke, barely above a pained whisper. "I love you. I don't know what has happened…but if you would just let me in…we can talk about—" _

"_I wish to be left alone, Huntsman. I don't want your company at this time." She cut him off abruptly before the words could escape his parted lips. He then raked a hand through his hair, pushing it all out of his face in frustration. "Please…just go…and let me be…" _

"_Why are you doing this?" He inquired helplessly as the anguish washed over him. "Why are you pushing me away?" The silence lingered far too long, intensifying his pain and heartache. He sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't get very far with Snow White and decided then to obey her wishes and hope that with time, she will eventually come to him. _

"_Fine. But I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly as he reluctantly released his hand from the doorknob and sadly walked away._

* * *

Her head hung low as she walked among the castle grounds through the long corridors and wide archways, avoiding eye contact with whoever crossed her path. The sun was shining luminously in the mid-afternoon sky, clear from clouds despite the cool breeze that awakened her senses and chilled her to her very core. She stepped out for the first time, wearing a simple white long-sleeved gown underneath a black hooded coat to shield her eyes. Ever since that fateful night, she locked herself in the confines of her bedroom chamber for nearly two whole days. Yet again, Snow White had stayed to herself all day, lost in thought and battling confusion as she purposely avoided _him_.

As she entered the courtyard, mentally preparing herself for what may be a day of pouring questions and explanations on her part as to why she has been absent from her duties as Queen, she suddenly felt a strong hand grip her shoulder causing her to turn around and release a startled gasp. She wasn't prepared to face him as her heart began to hammer uncontrollably on her chest; unable to see clearly for everything became such a blur very quickly. She blinked her eyes a few times, until they were focused on the man before her, and it was then did she finally found the person she was searching for.

"William!" She heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of him with her trembling hand placed over her chest to subside her heavy breathing. "Forgive me, I thought you were someone else." There was concern etched in every feature on his face as he studied her carefully, noting the dark circles that surrounded her eyes and the sadness that fell upon them.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" He asked, surprised to see her after she withdrew herself to loneliness these past few days, not knowing when she would ever return to her normal self. "You have us all worried." She looked away, fighting back the tears that soon betrayed her as they slowly broke free from her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to will the turbulent emotions away. "Snow…" He gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to look up at him as his gaze softened. They stood so close; she could feel his warm breath brush gently against her shivering form as it provided some relief from the cold. "What is troubling you?"

"How's everything, William?" She asked, her concern for the Kingdom now occupying her thoughts. Even though she had personal matters of her own, she still had a Kingdom to run. "Did anything happen during my absence that I should know about?"

"No...everything is well, my Queen." He reassured her with a faint smile. "We are, however concern about your well-being..."

She averted from his intent gaze and noticed the curious glances she was receiving from bystanders nearby, whispering and gossiping among themselves. It's been days since her people last saw their Queen as made up stories circulated the entire Kingdom. There was a mix of curiosity and genuine concern for their Queen, and yet know one really knew what was going on other than what was speculated and heard from others.

Snow White felt herself getting frustrated from the unwanted attention as she looked back at William for some needed comfort. His eyebrows knitted together in deep thought as he instinctively offered his hand. "Come with me." Snow looked at it for a brief second, and then allowed him to grasp hers firmly without thinking how badly this could look. But she needed to get away as she allowed him to lead her to an empty corridor and into a small passageway towards the dining room area. They entered the exquisite room where a long oak table stood in the middle of the room, covered in lavish doilies of red and gold underneath an arrangement of vanilla scented candles. William shut the wooden doors behind them and turned around to face Snow White as she protectively folded her arms across her chest.

They stood in silence for several moments, neither really have anything to say as they both struggled with their thoughts and the things that needed to be said.

"I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again." She murmured sadly, breaking the silence that mounted between them as he shot her a look of surprise.

"You're my Queen…and my dearest friend. I could never do that to you." He frowned, though it pained him that she would acquire such thoughts. His eyes met hers with nothing but honesty and relief in them.

"Even after everything I've done to you?" She inquired weakly. The silence dragged once again with only the sounds of burning wood coming from the fireplace. He sighed deeply, hoping to ease the Queen from her troubled thoughts.

"I have forgiven you, Snow White." The words were simple, so chaste when they were first spoken. There was so much meaning behind them as Snow White fabricated a small smile. "I want nothing more than to move on from this." He paused for a brief moment to gather his thoughts together. The subject matter was still fragile to him, but he learned to finally let go. He would rather have Snow White in his life than not at all. "I hope…this wasn't the reason why you've been so distant…"

She quickly shook her head. "Oh no, William. I just…wasn't sure if you were speaking to me…"

"Well I am." A peculiar grin tugged at his lips causing her to weakly smile. She finally relaxed in his presence, temporarily letting go of the emotions that consumed her. She needed a friend, and was more than happy to still have William in her life despite everything that has happened between them. "So…why have you kept yourself from everyone else?"

"I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts." She spoke softly, shifting her eyes from William's worried gaze to the marbled floors beneath them as uncertainty clouded her features. He knew from that moment she had so much going on in her mind. "I…I needed time to sort out these emotions...these unwanted feelings of doubt."

He searched deep into her emerald eyes as though trying to find the answers for himself. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, noticing the struggle and vulnerability in her sad expression and tone of voice. "Does this…have to do with Eric?" He replied unsurely for fear that it may have offended the Queen.

Snow White felt her body tense up at the sound of his name as she slowly glanced up at William. She felt a sudden, horrible longing and loss building up in her chest at the thought of him. Because as she loved him, she knew his thoughts and heart were still consumed by another.

* * *

He swung a set of doors open as he abruptly stormed along the halls of the castle and entered his quarters in the northern tower. He leaned over the balcony, looking out at the kingdom with the heaviness of his freshly broken heart. "I…I don't understand." Eric breathed out silently after the initial shock of seeing Snow White and William together in the courtyard; fleeing together hand in hand from the public eye. He replayed the moment over and over in his head, until it finally sunk in; the fear resurfacing as a reminder of what he has involved himself with and the unbearable thought that she was still in love with her childhood friend. The realization didn't come as a surprise to him, however, as the disappointment welled up inside him and caused a stab of pain to shoot through his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time until Snow White finally realizes who she was always meant to be with. Even with his new status as head general of her army, he had nothing to offer her.

He gave a deep sigh, trying in vain to push away his thoughts of Snow White as he was consumed with sadness once again. He found solace in the silence of his quarters as he watched the sun setting behind the tree on the edge of the cliff when suddenly a loud knock shook him from his brief reverie.

The wooden doors opened and he quickly stood up straight, soothing out the wrinkles of his shirt and leather vest. Snow White slowly entered the room as their eyes met in an intense stare. He looked at her, looked at the colors passing by as he fell into a trance with her and forgot for a moment the aching in his heart.

"Hello…" She conceded weakly as she dragged in a nervous breath and released it slowly. He was surprised to see her for her presence was the last thing he was expecting.

"Hi..." He struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat, causing a muscle in his jaw to twitch as he blatantly tried to suppress his emotions.

"May I have a word with you?" She asked shyly, shifting her eyes from the Huntsman to the floor beneath them and back up again. She frowned even further as she turned her gaze upward and wish she hadn't. There was that sad, disappointed look that instantly weakened her heart.

"May I ask what brings you here, your highness?" He asked formerly while maintaining a rather distant demeanor with the Queen as he shadowed his eyes from her vision. She felt a twinge of fear cursing through her body as a new thought snaked its way through her mind.

"Do you resent me, Huntsman?"

He looked back at her as though the question struck him deep within his core. He could never resent her…no matter how much the situation pained him. "Never…"

There was a long pause as she rolled something over in her mind to ease her discomfort. "You're upset with me."

Eric was quiet for a moment as he took the opportunity to gather his thoughts together before responding.

"What happened to you?" He asked painfully as she looked away, hating the sad and disappointed expression on his face. "Have you been...hiding from me?"

"Forgive me, Eric. I didn't know how to tell you..." She could feel her composure breaking down; her tough outer shell cracking. "I…I needed a moment to myself." She stammered with her words. She was scared. She feared his reaction, but most of all, feared his rejection.

He averted from her fearful gaze and shook his head slightly as it made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. "I saw you with William. Surely you weren't by yourself." He spat out bitterly as she furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. She sighed, realizing what she had done to have created unnecessary misunderstandings between them.

"It wasn't like that, Eric. I don't know what you saw, but all we did was talk…nothing else came between us."

"And why haven't you come to me with your troubles?" He asked, allowing his heartbreak to show through his eyes. "I could have been there for you, but you chose to go to him?" He uttered in hurt disbelief. "Why?"

"Because it concerns you," she exclaimed, finding the courage to speak out as his lips parted, slightly taken aback by her response. "I overheard you spoke to the Duke…about your wife." He shut his eyes. "You speak so highly of her and I couldn't help, but feel...unworthy of your affections."

He sighed deeply, contemplating and forgetting for a moment how naïve the young Queen is still about the world. She has so much to learn as his smile blossomed without thought. "Aye, Snow White…"

"I can never replace your wife."

"And I wouldn't want you to." He took a few steps forward and brushed the tip of his fingers against her cheek as to reassure her of his affections. She swallowed nervously, drowning in their closeness. "Yes, I love her and she will always be a part of my life, just as William will always be a part of yours." She could feel his dark gaze against her flushed skin and it was an unnerving sensation. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to regain her lost composure.

"I…I know how much you loved her…" His lips pressed into a thin line as he slightly tilted his head to one side, reading her carefully as tears began to fill her eyes. He didn't understand why she felt compelled to show her worth. But what struck him the most was why she would ever devalue her character. Her love is what brought him back from darkness and a second chance in life. She has given him more than he could ever imagine, surely she had nothing else to prove. Silence prompted her to continue on as she mustered what's left of her strength, and held nothing back. "You miss her dearly…and I see it in your eyes." He lowered his head, shielding his eyes from her as the feeling of dread began to lurk within him. A part of him feared that this wasn't going to end well while the latter half thought otherwise. "I want you to be happy, Eric...and I'm afraid I can't give you what you need."

"But I am happy." He spoke breathlessly as he held her gaze, barely able to see through unshed tears. "_You_ make me happy. Don't let the past interfere with our future together. Don't you see? I could have chosen a life of loneliness and despair, and I have for quite some time now. Until you…" he paused in mid-sentenced as his warm hand cupped the left side of her face and she leaned into it, reveling in the private moment between them, "until you made me feel whole again. I chose to be with you, Snow White. I will love you and protect you with all my heart. That, I can offer you. I promise."

Her throat constricted as his lips began to incline towards her. The soft, warm press of his lips sent a surge of blood rushing through her veins as the familiar tingles from his gentle touch caressed her skin and relieved any previous doubts. Pulling back from her embrace, he looked deep into her eyes as if to search for something. Snow White stared transfixed into the eyes of the man she loves and smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up her whole face and made his heart clenched.

"I love you, Huntsman." She watched with delight as Eric's face broke out into a grin, and with no warning, he lifted her up and spun her. Her laughter resonated the room and was cut off when he dropped her back on the ground and kissed her once more. A smile tugged at his lips with a small sigh following her words.

"And I love you, my Queen."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think?! I have decided to add a epilogue to the end of this story, so technically it isn't over yet. Surprise?! lol. I have thought about this for quite some time now. Originally I was going to add the epilogue with this chapter, but I felt like you all have waited long enough. I will post the epilogue as soon as it is finished. Until then, thanks for reading and please...don't forget to leave a review!


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** Alright, this is it, guys! Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed this story throughout its entirety! I appreciate the kind words and support! I hope you enjoy the last, and final chapter. =)

* * *

**Epilogue **

Winter came in full swing in the following years. Everything seemed quieter, almost muffled during this time as majority of folks remained in their homes to keep away from the cold. It was quite eerie, but nonetheless comforting for winter also came with its natural beauty. Everything seemed to glisten as colors appeared brighter against the pure white blanket that spreads as far as the eye can see. The air smelled pure and fresh as it provided a sense of serenity in the atmosphere. The roads were covered in a white layer of fluffy powder that resembled the hazy clouds in the sky. Blades of grass poked through inches of falling snow as the tremendous cold and freezing wind lightly blew at his face, sending shivers in all his nerve-endings. He felt every limb go numb despite the many layers of clothing he wore to protect himself from the fierce cold, but yet he enjoyed the calmness and the gentle breeze that winter had to offer.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with cool air as he shut his eyes to revel in his surroundings. The garden that was once filled with bright colored roses and daffodils during the long summer months was now covered in fresh fallen snow. The branches of trees hung low with the heavy load they were carrying as they bend towards the ground.

He smiled, embracing the temporary moment of solitude, though a part of him wished he hadn't experience such beauty alone. He felt a sudden longing building up in his chest as a dark cloud hovered over him. His peaceful thoughts invaded by darkness as his heart squeezed in pain. Whenever he thought about the fear of losing _her_…he tried to avoid it, flee from it. But he learned that life has a way of being unpredictable and full of surprises as it only precipitated his fear of the unknown. He lost a great love once during a time a felt the most happy. He wasn't going to lose another.

A deep sigh escaped from his trembling lips as he became lost in thought and consumed with sorrow. He fell so deep; the sounds of approaching footsteps crunched beneath the snow went unnoticed.

"Father, father!" Came that familiar young voice that rang in the air as he quickly returned from his brief reverie and turned his head to the direction of the sound. He felt the corners of his lips turned upward into a genuine smile as he watched the young boy with short raven-black hair run excitedly towards him. He kneeled to the ground and embraced the boy with open arms, providing warmth to his now tender heart.

"Aye, Son. What are you doing here? It is cold out." He said, pulling away from the boy as he easily lifted him off the ground and carried him. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead, smiling lovingly at the child as he could see _her_ right through him, causing his heart to skip a beat at the obvious resemblance. "Where's William?" He asked as the young boy looked at him hesitantly, choosing to remain wordless and emitting only a small giggle.

"Running away from me I'm afraid, your majesty." A husky, disgruntled voice answered as the Duke's son appeared from behind scattered trees. He stood in front of them, slightly bent over with his hands on his knees to subside his heavy breathing. "He runs bloody fast for a three year old." William groaned despondently causing the King to smile proudly at his son.

They stood in silence for several moments as he pondered immensely, his mind racing in all sorts of direction before finding the courage to ask his male companion what has been occupying his thoughts as of late. "Any word yet from my _wife_?" He asked painfully, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "How is my beloved _Snow White_?"

William's gaze softened as the raw display of emotion rendered him speechless. He parted his lips to speak when a cry from a distance suddenly alerted his senses.

"Your majesty!" Both men turned their heads in unison as Greta ran frantically towards them, stopping just a few feet to catch her breath. "You must come quickly!" Her eyes went wide open towards the King as her frantic expression accelerated his heart some more. "Snow White is in labor."

* * *

He waited anxiously in front of his bedroom chambers, his heart hammering uncontrollably in his chest. Minutes turned into long, excruciating hours as the wait became unbearable; he wasn't sure how much more of it he can endure. He could hear her painful cries resonating through the wooden doors as he had to refrain himself from knocking them down and entering to help her.

"You mustn't, Eric." William placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before he even tried to make his way pass the guards and through those doors. "Your presence won't do her anything good. She needs to be reassured that you will be there for Prince Magnus." He groaned quietly in frustration as he turned to face him, struggling to swallow the large lump of emotions that were rising in his throat.

"I should be in there with her." He spoke adamantly, allowing his heartache show through intense eyes. "She needs me."

"I understand," William said carefully, trying to provide comfort and reassurance to his male companion, "but your son also needs you."

They stood in silence for several moments; neither really have anything else to say after that. Eric slowly averted from William's concerned gaze as he stared longingly at his son from a distance who was sitting in the corner and reading intently from a book. He soon felt a wave of guilt and his own selfishness washed over him. He loved his son, and would do anything for him. But he needed his Queen, and it frightened him terribly.

A set of doors suddenly creaked open as both men automatically turned their heads with their breaths slightly hitched in anticipation. Greta stepped outside, causing Eric to suddenly grow stiff. She looked at him and smiled, ridding any doubts that clung to his very soul. "Snow White is asking for you, your majesty."

He looked at William, mirroring the same relieved expression on his face. The younger man smiled, giving his King an encouraging nod; one of camaraderie and with utmost respect. "Go on. I will look after Magnus."

Eric stood in silence for a moment and gave him a weak smile. William saw in his eyes sincere gratitude, and without thought, he watched his King step forward and give him a hug. It was a gesture that took him by surprise as he returned the embrace and slightly patted him on the back. "Thank you for all that you've done, my friend."

* * *

He forced himself to breathe evenly as he stepped inside the room. It was nearly quiet with only the sounds of rustling and shuffling movements coming from the Queen's handmaidens working diligently to clean up the mess. As soon as they acknowledged his presence, they all stopped with their tasks and bowed respectfully before him; their smiles radiating from their fatigue faces. He could feel his heart flutter at the comforting sound of a piercing cry that broke through the brief silence. It was the sound of new life; one he became familiar with during the birth of his son as it melted his heart.

The mid-wife suddenly appeared with the little child cradled in her arms and securely wrapped in a warm blanket. He watched in awe as the elder woman gently placed the child into the Queen's arms. She looked up at the King and smiled, bowing before him and leaving the room to give them privacy.

And then he saw _her_, for the first time in days. So delicate and fragile. Her face was pale with the rush of color slowly reappearing on her cheeks. Her long, raven-black hair was damped in sweat as her fatigue, emerald eyes were evident from sleepless night. But despite the days of being bed bound and in labor that have considerably drained out much of her energy, she looked beautiful. He simply stood there in silence until his eyes met hers with nothing but love and pure joy in them.

"Come, my King." She spoke weakly as she stared back at the child in her arms. He slowly approached them, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. His heart clenched as he gazed down at his daughter for the first time, tears suddenly filling his eyes with happiness.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered breathlessly as he turned to Snow White and smiled, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Just like her mother."

"Oh, my love…" She uttered as she cupped one side of his cheek and filled his heart with warmth. "She has your eyes."

He grinned, taking her hand in his. "Have you come up with a name?"

She looked back at their daughter and smiled, pausing briefly to revel in the moment. "Yes. Her name is _Sara_…"

He stared at his wonderful wife, surprised at first, and overwhelmed with the realization of how much he loved his Queen. Her kind heart was always in the right place, and he loved her even more for keeping Sara's memory alive. He then thought about their son, and how much of a blessing he was when he first came into the world. And then he looked at their beautiful daughter, so many hopes and wishes came rushing through his head for her. He finally had a family he never dreamed of having in all his life, and he couldn't be anymore happier. "Sara…" He whispered in approval as he gazed back down at their child and smiled. "Welcome home, _Princess_…"

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!...I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a final review! Till next time...=)


End file.
